Now Or Never
by DarkWingedAngel2O
Summary: Belly's been reckless ever since Susannah died and when things take a turn for the worst that could ruin her life and everyone's around her's. Will she ever be herself again? Or will she be like this forever?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the dark corner of my room and I cried. I wasn't the Belly everyone knew and loved, I was someone different. I partied and started drinking when I was a senior in high school, no one knew about it or at least I hoped no one did. I heard a knock at my door and I didn't want to answer it. "Belly? Are you in there?" My mother whispered. I just sat there and ignored her, but I knew she was worried about me. I've been in my room all day and I haven't eaten anything at all, my mom knew that Susannah's death had taken its toll on me. Even I knew that. When I knew everyone was asleep I snuck out of my room and into my car I drove to cousins. The place where I knew I could be at peace if I let myself. I knew I shouldn't be driving I had too much to drink and I couldn't think very clearly. But, I knew where I was going and when I pulled up to the house no one was there but me. It just felt right to be back here at the summer house and I wouldn't have it any other way. I turned off the car and I got out taking in everything around me. It felt so good to be back here, I walked over to the beach and sat down by the water, everything had come rushing back to me and my head started to hurt. I couldn't take it anymore and my head was pounding from all the thinking. When I woke up this morning I was lying in my bed at the summer house and didn't remember a thing from last night. I had a bad headache and I rubbed my head, I felt sick and I didn't know why. My bedroom door was open and I could hear everything. "Yes, Laurel she's here." Someone said. "No, I don't know. I just found her this morning. Yes, she's fine and she's still asleep." He finished up. I felt like I was going to be sick and I went over to the bathroom, just in case I needed to. I felt like crap and I didn't even know why I was here. "Bells, you ok?" I knew only one person would call me that and that was Jeremiah. "Yea, Jere." I coughed. Even to me it sounded like a lie. "You don't sound good. I'm coming in to see for myself." Jeremiah whispered. "Please don't." I begged. He came in anyway regardless of what I said. I am so stupid for not locking the door. "Isabella." He whispered. Brushing a strand of hair out of my face. He picked me up in his arms and took me back to my room. He laid me on my bed and hovered over me. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look? Because you do look cute." Jeremiah whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jere." I stumbled. "Shh, Belly." He whispered. He lingered there on top of me longer then he should have and I laid there silently. I wondered if he could smell anything on me, I sure hoped not. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and I pulled his face closer to mine so that we were only an inch apart. I brought his lips to mine and we kissed passionately. I never felt this close to him before and I was starting to like it. He pulled away and I felt kind of disappointed. "Belly, this isn't you. I know it's not you. Have you been drinking lately?" He asked. "No." I slurred. "You're lying. I can tell. What has gotten into you?" Jeremiah replied. "Nothing." I scolded. I tried to push him off of me and well it didn't quite work as I was hoping it would. I sat up and moved around. I put on my shoes, went into the kitchen and I was just about to go out the back door when someone stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked. I didn't even know he was sitting in the kitchen. "Does it matter to you where I go?" I snapped and took off. As soon as my feet hit the sand I just kept running, not sure where I was going or what I was doing. Tears stained my cheeks as I felt the icy cold water touch my feet. I wasn't going to go back not now at least and everyone seemed on to me and I hated it. I was always running from everything and it just felt good to me. The ocean felt damn good and I decided to go for a swim. I just jumped in and didn't even think twice about it. I was hungry, tired and I still had a hang over from last night. It started to rain and I shivered as I was coming out of the water. I sat on the beach for awhile not looking anywhere, but the ocean. I didn't even notice when someone wrapped something around me or when that someone sat next to me. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts and everything else that I hardly noticed anything around me. "Come on let's get you home before you catch a cold out here." Someone said. I was freezing, but I didn't move or even say anything. Instead of waiting for me he lifted me up and carried me back to the house. "You gave me no choice." Jeremiah said. He carried me inside and I smelled hot food. "Belly, where the hell were you?" Conrad yelled. "Con, knock it off. This is not the time to yell at her." Jeremiah replied. "Your right. There's something we should tell her first." Conrad ventured.


	3. Chapter 3

"You might want to sit down Bells." Jeremiah said softly. "What's going on?" I asked concerned. Conrad and Jeremiah both glanced at each other. "I demand to know what's going on. Damn it." I snapped. "Look there's no other way to tell you this bells." Jeremy replied. "This is serious and I know you'll probably be upset." Conrad said sadly. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled. "Isabella, your mom died in a car crash. Not to long ago. I just got a call from your brother about it." Conrad finished. "No, this can't be happening. This has to be a nightmare. It's not true!" I screamed. I ran out to my car in the pouring rain and kept banging my fists on the car. I opened my car door and slid into the driver's seat. "Belly! Get back here! Where are you going at this time at night?" Someone screamed. I started my car up and drove off. It was a stupid idea and I was in no condition to be driving. My cell phone was ringing every few seconds but I didn't pick it up. I knew who it was all to well and I didn't want to answer it. Everything was dark around me and I couldn't see a thing. I just kept driving in the middle of nowhere and I didn't know where I was going to end up. Something slammed into my car before I even saw it. The car flipped over a few times and I only remembered blacking out. I woke up a few times and just remember seeing flashes of different things. I only hoped someone would find me soon and fast. Everything just went black and that's all I remembered.

Jeremy

I found her in a car and she was unresponsive when I found her. What the hell was she thinking? Her family needed her; they couldn't loose both her and her mother. It was our responsibility to look after her while she was here. But we failed her mother because she's hurt. "Shit Con, she has a gash on her head. What the hell did she do?" I said. "She's such an idiot to go out and do that." I replied. "If we just went after her she would've been fine Jere." Conrad replied. We took her to the emergency room and they took her right away. We sat in the lobby because we weren't immediate family. Steven came through the doors of the hospital looking so tired, worn out and sad. "Where's my baby sister? Please tell me she's not dead." He begged. "All I know is that she's been unresponsive for awhile." Conrad said. I lowered my head into my hands and just sat there. "It's our entire fault." I snapped. "You can't blame yourself Jere." Steven replied. "We promised Laurel we'd take care of her. And we let go of our promise." I whispered. "So, where's your dad Steven?" Conrad asked. "On his way in." Replied Steven. Waiting here was torture so I got up and paced back and forth. "Jere sit down. It's not helping anything." Conrad said. "Anybody want any coffee?" I asked. "Yea, Jere that would be great. Thanks." Steven said. Conrad was just somewhere else staring into space. I grabbed him a coffee too anyway. I gave them their coffees and went to go stand outside. I slid down to the ground and just sat there. I started crying and heaving. I felt like I was going to be sick. My skin felt all clammy and hot. "Jeremiah is that you?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Mr. Conklin standing there. "Hey, Mr. Conklin." I replied. "You don't look good Jeremiah. Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." I replied. "Con and Steve are already inside." I said. "Ok, thanks kid." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Conrad

I saw someone other than my brother walk through the doors of the emergency room. The figure slowly and tiredly approaches Steven and I. "Where is she?" He asks. "No one knows her condition yet." Steven mumbles from his seat. "Who the hell are you?" I snap. "My name's Liam." He answers. "That doesn't answer my damn question. Now I'll ask again who the hell are you?" I holler. "Conrad take it easy. That's Belly's ex boyfriend." Steven answers. "That's my ex in there, in that hospital room, possibly dying. And your asking me who the hell I am." He snaps. "You have no right to be here. Leave now or your dead." I threatened. Steven puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me I should just go check on my brother. I stormed out of the lobby to the entrance. "Conrad where are you going?" Jere asked. "For your own good Jere just leave me alone." I snap. He doesn't say anything more as I walk past him. I get into my car and just drive away. As far away as I could get from there. I kept driving and driving. I was so angry and I didn't know why. I wanted to punch something, someone. Why the hell should I even care? It's not like I really care about her anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a hospital bed but I have no recollection of memories from the night before. "Dad?" I croak. "Isabelle. Do you know what you've done?" He asks tiredly. "We could've lost you too...do you understand that? What am I going to do with you?" He says. He walked out of my room. Someone walks through the doors of my room and I couldn't tell who it was. "Hello Bella." He says. "Liam?" I whisper. He comes a little further into my room. He's got all those tattoos and that strong body that use to hold me days after Susannah passed away. Nights where we would lie in my bed and have endless sex after drinking and partying together. I missed those days and nights a lot now these days. Liam walks closer to my bed side. "I was worried you weren't going to make it." He mumbled. He took my hand in his. "Baby I still love you I couldn't lose you. I thought you were truly gone." He whispered. He walked closer to me and his hot breath was so close to my face. Since when did he get so hot. "Let me take you home and I can take care of you." He said. Why was he so darn tempting and cute? "Get out of her room now." Jere demanded. Jeremy walked up to him and punched him in the face. Then Liam punched him back. Steven came in and broke up the fight and he asked Liam to leave. "You know where to find me Bells." Liam said as he walked away. Jere and Steven looked like they could both choke him. "All of you out." I say. "No I refuse to leave you alone Belly." Jere said. "I want you out Jeremy. Now leave." I demanded. The nurse made him leave the room which I was grateful for. As soon as everyone went home, I snuck out of the hospital and I called him. "Come get me. I don't want to be here." I said. As soon as we hung up he showed up. I got into his truck and picked up a bottle of vodka from where I always use to stash it in his truck before we broke up. "Easy babe. You don't want to drink that all." He said. I just laughed. He grabbed it and took a few swigs of it. I was halfway wasted when we got to cousins beach. I knew no one would be here right now because they were all worried about me. I got out of his truck and almost fell to the floor but his muscular body caught me. "Tell me why we broke up." I slurred. "I don't know you tell me." He laughed. We walked up to the house a little tipsy or a lot. I giggled. I opened the door and pushed him in. We went upstairs to my room and I tripped but he caught me. "Shhh." I giggled. I pulled another bottle from my drawer. What doesn't kill anybody won't hurt them. He started to kiss my neck. "Let's do this baby." He mumbled. "It'll be just like before." He slowly whispered in my ear.


End file.
